Kaname Asagiri
Kaname Asagiri (朝霧 要), a major antagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site, is Aya Asagiri's older brother. Appearance He is a tall, attractive high-schooler with pale skin, stylized blue-black hair, and glasses. While using Nijimi Anazawa's stick, his Emblem is a spade and his hair starts to become white. History We're introduced to Kaname as Aya's primary abuser at home. He refers to his sister as his "punching bag." And says that her only purpose in life is to be his stress relief. He regularly ties her up and punches her. His father has raised him with the idea of academic perfection being necessary, in order to ensure that he gets accepted into Tokyo University. He's regularly abused by his father for failing to meet his expectations, including being hit for getting a 98 out of 100 on a practice exam. He spends a lot of time studying and is very stressed by the effort and expectations. His relationship with his father is strained by the abuse and expectations; Kaname is deferential to him to his face, but privately judgmental of his failure to get into Tokyo University and of his abusive behavior. His relationship with his mother is better, as he perceives her as loving him. Personality Kaname is a very manipulative person, rarely showing his true feelings to anyone that he is not able to control. On the surface, he presents himself as a model son and student. He's studious, polite, friendly, helpful, and considerate. Teachers and his parents think highly of him. However, in private, he's a sadist. He enjoys seeing Aya in pain and causes her pain as an outlet for stress relief. He abuses her because he knows there will not be social consequences for that behavior and this shows in other interactions as well. He likes being in control and delights in his ability to hurt people and make them hurt themselves. He's also very misanthropic. His internal monologue regularly shows that he finds other humans to be a waste of time and potential. He thinks about their activities and concerns as foolish. He finds being expected to deal with them to be irritating and difficult. He doesn't relate to other human beings well and considers himself above them, going so far as to wonder if he's a god instead, merely trapped in human form. The series presents this as related to his father's abuse. He's also intelligent, resourceful, and organized, most of his actions being well thought out in advance. He's will do whatever will be most advantageous for him at the time, regardless of how wrong it may be or how distasteful he may find it. Ability Mind Control After stealing Nijimi Anazawa's stick, he gained the ability to control the minds of others and proceeded to use it maliciously. Hardening He once used Sayuki Ringa's stick to cut Nijimi Anazawa after she "betrayed" him, which in the end, ended up killing her. Trivia * He is the first male to use a stick. ** He is also the first non Magical Girl to use a stick. * So far he has killed 3 characters in the manga: Keisuke Naoto, Nijimi Anazawa, and Kichiro Misumi who treated him as a slave when he was captured, though Kichiro's death has not been confirmed since he has a connection with the Site Admins meaning they may have given him powers that can save him. If this is true, he has only killed 2 characters. He's also killed many of Ringa Sayuki's followers. ** As of Chapter 85, Misumi is confirmed to be alive, having a conversation with Isoko Anjo. * His name Kaname (要) means pivot, cornerstone, necessary and keystone. * He and Himeji Wataru, a character from Mahou Shoujo of The End have one thing in common. Their obsession of the idea of becoming/being God. (Though it was later revealed that Himeji actually wanted to become human). * His surname Asagiri/朝霧 means "morning fog". * It is unknown why he wants to live up to Mr. Asagiri's expectations. It might have to do something about disowning him or kicking him out. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Antagonists Category:Mahou Shoujo Site